Naruto: The Force Within
by Hakureisaiga
Summary: Naruto is trained in the Sith arts by Darth Sidious, but returned to Konoha after seeing the light. Will he find power.love and respect or succumb to the evil locked inside. Along with the newly trained Hinata in the arts must find the Force within. T toM
1. Meeting the Dark Side REVISED

Normal

_Thought/Force Thought_

**Demon/Boss/ Jutsu**

_**Demon/Boss Thought**_

**Prologue-**Naruto looked up at the hooded man who recently dispatched the villagers aiming to try and kill him. Today happens to be Naruto's 4th birthday and the villagers celebrated the Kyuubi destruction by burning the Kyuubi makeshift statue and hunt him for some reason he did not know.

"Who are you?" the blond boy said.

"I'm Darth Sidious, a Sith Lord," the hooded figure said gravelly, "You are Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" Naruto nodded at the recognition.

The Sith Lord said, "Join me, I will train you, your new name shall be Darth Kavitz."

Naruto knelt before him, "Yes…my Master."

**8 years later-** A black robed, hooded figure walked up to the familiar gates of Konoha. "Heh…old memories just come back with a vengeance, eh?" A chunin said, "Hey…you can't…" The figure said, waving his hand, "You shall let me pass." The chunin repeated, "I will let you pass."

The man moved aside to let the teenager pass. "Hahaha…such weak minded fools, but I sense great power in my old home. I must carry on Starkiller's wish since he died to save all of us." He reached the Hokage's building and called on the Force to levitate himself on the ledge.

**Hokage's office-**"Hey…you can't…oof." An ANBU said, muffled. The Hokage stood as the door was blasted down and a figure coated in black robes stepped over the fallen ANBU. He reached up to lift up his hood to reveal his face.

His hair was a shaggy blond hair that a few bangs hung over his eyes, which were a cerulean color and his face was defined. With his three whisker-like marks on both of his cheeks made him have an animalistic style to him.

"Greetings, Sarutobi-jiji-san," the 12-year-old said.

"Naruto?! I thought…thought you were…dead," the Hokage said, dropping his pipe.

Naruto said, "Gomen nasai, jiji-san, but I had to go. This place had so many bad memories and my _**former**_ master took me away from all of that, now I have parted ways with my former master and I have nowhere else to go, but to return here."

Sarutobi rose up, "Fine then, do you still know to how to throw projectiles?"

Naruto gave him a foxy smile, "Yep, I self-taught myself in case I was without a weapon." For emphasis, he expertly threw a kunai that he nicked from the ANBU earlier.

"Still got it." Naruto said. The Hokage took out a document and gave it to the presumed dead teen, "This paper will insure you to graduate if you show promise and beat an opponent of your choice, you will also have to learn to use the basic Academy jutsu."

Naruto bowed, "Thanks, Hokage-jiji-san, I will make you proud."

With that statement, the boy climbed out of the window. _"Now…that my ninja status is taken care of, let's see if the people have changed in these past few years."_ He thought, _"And to those who oppose me…will be annihilated by the lone Dark Jedi."_

**Classroom-**Iruka was in the middle of the lecture until Naruto walked in, hood up as usual. He gave the document to Naruto and Iruka announced, "Class, we have a new student with us today. Introduce yourself please."

Naruto nodded and stepped forward, lifting back his hood, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, happy to meet your acquaintance." When Iruka saw and heard this, he stiffed and thought, _"Naruto? I thought he died eight years ago by those villagers, but that explains why his body was never found." _Mizuki scowled inwardly, _"The demon brat is alive? Son of a bitch, I thought we were rid of him already. I guess we have to kill him again." _

Naruto gave his old teacher a soft smile, _"So they thought I was dead, huh? That is funny, well, I resurrected back from the dead. It looks like I have to deal with Mizuki now." _Iruka said, "Class, introduce yourselves."

One by one, they introduced themselves, but Naruto already knew their names by probing their minds and learns what skills they had. "It is nice to meet you all." Naruto said. Iruka replied, "Graduation will be 3 months from now, so you will have to catch up quickly." Naruto said, "Don't worry, I learn fast."

The chunin thought, _"He is very mature for his age, then again, the villagers did try to kill him on various occasions." _

Iruka commented, "You…are very different, Naruto."

The Dark Jedi turned to him and said, "I feel different. I have gotten stronger than ever before."

A fangirl scoffed at him, "The only difference is your clothes, you look annoying and weak…" She trailed off as Naruto glared at her.

He said with detest, "I find that utterly disagreeable, miss. Would you like a demonstration then?" Naruto called out to the Force and then lifted his hand up. The students gasped as the desk was lifted up, intriguing the interest of a certain power-hungry Uchiha and even woke the lazy Nara.

Naruto carefully set the desk back down, "Are you satisfied, miss?" The fangirl nodded in humiliation as she closed her mouth. "Good…now let's get back to class, shall we?" Naruto said, nudging Iruka out of shock.

"Err…yes, I…umm, what was I saying again?"Iruka said, stuttering. A pink-haired bitch, er…I mean, a girl spoke and said, "We were discussing the Yondaime, Iruka-sensei." Iruka said, flustered, "Thank you, Sakura, now the Yondaime was…"

Naruto tuned out bits of Iruka's lecture to sense the classroom's emotions. _"Hmm…Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke again, food, kunai, shuriken, Patrick Swayne?! What the hell?!"_ Naruto thought.

"_Hmm…interesting, this girl is. She is…sad, yet happy, shy, yet confident. Easygoing and gentle, reminds me of Shaak Ti."_ The Dark Jedi thought as he looked at a Hyuga, who glanced and blushed at the stare. Naruto smiled, _"And she thinks I am cute too."_

He turned to the ever-brooding Sasuke, _"Ohh…this one has such a dark mind…he reminds of Master-teme." _Next, he turned to the lazy Nara, _"Wow, this one has a sharp mind…I have to be wary of him." _

Naruto thought to himself, _"But it seemed that the only ones that seem to be Force-sensitive are that Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha, but I need to see their potential and ability to control their emotions, but I need a test though." _

On cue, Iruka said, "Now that the lecture is done, we will evaluate Naruto's performance in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and throwing abilities." Naruto smirked, "And not a moment too soon, I didn't even need to use the Jedi mind trick at all," the Force-sensitive boy said to himself.

**Training Area-**"Okay, we will first test your ability to throw kunai and shuriken at the specified targets." Iruka said in a business-like tone. Naruto nodded and picked up six kunai and shuriken. The Jinchuuriki was about to throw them until he saw something peculiar.

"_Hmm…wire, but who of all people would rig…ah, Mizuki, one of the ones who is adamant on me being the demon fox himself. Too bad I am not the same person that the villagers were able to manipulate eight years ago."_ Naruto thought, but he kept his face emotionless, making Mizuki and the rest of the audience believe that he was just nervous and perfectly fine.

Naruto threw the kunai and shuriken at the targets and just as he suspected, he noticed Mizuki's pointer finger twitched a little bit, making the weapons moved off course. Naruto called on the Force and the weapons hit each target dead center.

"N-Nice job, Naruto. You actually beat Sasuke's record." Iruka said.

Mizuki thought in shock, _"H-How did that…happened…I rigged his weapons…but he just made the weapons…somehow made their targets."_

Iruka continued, "Next is ninjutsu…any jutsu will do, nothing fancy or anything." Mizuki commented softly, "Well, not that it matters. The Kyuubi brat sucks at chakra control and left without learning a single jutsu at best."

Naruto said, "I hope my memory serves me right back at that time I went at Kirigakure for a pit stop." He flipped through hand signs ending with the tori seal and shouted out, "**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!!**"

Instantly a serpentlike water dragon rose from the lake nearby and flew into the sky, Naruto then cancelled the jutsu, making most of the water fall straight on top of Mizuki. The class stifled laughs as they silently teased the soaked chunin. Naruto thought, _"Good, but I wasted my energy on that technique. I'm gonna have to ask someone to help with chakra."_

Iruka shook himself out of his shock and said, "Umm…great, Naruto, next will be in taijutsu. Pick your opponent and we will begin." Naruto looked at the crowd, which had mixed looks of shock, fear, excitement, and awe. "I choose…you." The Jinchuuriki said, pointing at the shy Hyuga.

"Her?!" the class excluding Shino and Sasuke.

"M-Me?!" the Hyuga squeaked.

Naruto nodded, giving her a soft smile, "I sensed hidden potential in you, Lady Hyuga, potential that I can help you with."

Sakura shouted, "Naruto, Hinata is the weakest kunoichi in the class."

Naruto looked at Sakura with distaste, "Hn, says the banshee who spends her time thinking about how many ways to get the Uchiha around your finger. Ha! She could make a better kunoichi, maybe a combat medic with a little more training and a lot of confidence."

That comment made Sakura blush in embarrassment and the girls snickered at her predicament until the Force-sensitive ninja said, "Oh, don't worry, most of you are all the same as Haruno-san. All brains and no brawn, wanting the Uchiha all to yourselves, you all have disgraced the names of all great kunoichi. Therefore I stand by with my decision because the only thing holding Hinata back is that she doesn't want to hurt any of you."

A blond girl named Ino said, "All we are saying is that you should fight Sasuke-kun since he is rookie of the year." Naruto inwardly smirked, _"Heh, you fools, I knew if I picked Hinata, someone would suggest that I have to fight him. Now to kill two birds with one stone."_

He spoke again, "How about a compromise, then? I will fight the Uchiha and the Hyuga in separate matches. Fair enough?"

The girls nodded, each of them thinking that their prized Sharingan wielder would make the boy pay dearly for his insults against them. The Uchiha smirked, "This should be interesting, it's been a long time…since I beat the shit out of someone."

Iruka said, "Alright then, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha, weapons are allowed. Match…begin!"

Sasuke made the first move by sending a quick punch to Naruto's gut. Naruto moved quickly by grabbing his arm and used his leg to trip Sasuke. Sasuke, with quick thinking, planted his hand on the ground and aimed a kick to the Dark Jedi's head, but Naruto moved the kick off course with his free hand. While Sasuke's kick was moved, Naruto used the momentum and weight against the Uchiha and threw him over the shoulder, sending him sprawling to the floor. "Come on, I want more effort in this fight, Uchiha-san or is this your limit?" Naruto taunted.

Sasuke responded with a grunt and pulled out two kunai. Naruto smiled darkly, "Now we're talking." He leapt up to break a branch off a nearby tree. Naruto took a few practice swings with it and held the curved end as the hilt.

"It has been a long time since I had used Makashi against someone. I prefer not to use it though." Naruto made a stance, holding the branch down at his side and made a Makashi flourish along with the salute. _"The idiot is actually leaving himself open for me to attack, this will be over in a few seconds."_ Sasuke thought as he charged at him. As the Uchiha attempted to stab at the Jinchuuriki, he parried and ducked under the swipe from Sasuke's right hand. Naruto pivoted on his right foot, maneuvering around Sasuke's unprotected back and swiped the branch across his backside.

The boys roared with laughter while the fangirls except a couple of girls and Sasuke glared angrily at Naruto. Naruto taunted, ignoring the girls' glares, "Come on, Uchiha, stop trying to hit me and hit me!" Sasuke growled and rushed at Naruto ferociously, sending aggressive strikes which Naruto either dodged or parried.

Naruto suddenly felt himself getting bored and quickly disarmed Sasuke, switching to Djem So, causing the Uchiha to fall flat on his back. The Uchiha moved to get up, but Naruto's foot on his chest prevented him from doing said action.

"You lack fluidity, if I was trying to kill you, you would be dead." Naruto said, tapping Sasuke's forehead with the branch, "Your lust for power and hatred have clouded your ability to attain further strength at all. In order to get that strength, you must let go and humble yourself if you want to get stronger. You will only abuse that power and hurt yourself in the long run, Sasuke-san."

With that statement, he lifted his foot off and offered his hand. "But I will offer to help you train." Sasuke looked at the hand incredulously and slapped his hand away from him to stalk off. Without giving Sasuke a passing glance, Naruto called out gently, "C'mon, Lady Hyuga, it's time for us to dance." Hinata hesitantly moved forward to face Naruto.

As she looked up, she became captivated with his warm, reassuring smile and not the usual serious facial expression or the sadistic smirk, but a real smile. His eyes seem to shine a cerulean blue as the sun's rays reflected off of them.

"Oy, Lady Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto said, his voice full of concern.

Hinata shook her head to see Naruto's brows raised with worry. "I…I am f-fine and my n-name is just Hinata, not L-Lady Hinata. Naruto said with a sweeping bow, "Well then, Hinata-san, shall we dance?" Hinata complied by slipping in the Juken stance.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Hinata Hyuga, ready? Hajime!" Iruka said. Naruto came quickly, making Hinata quickly going on the defensive as the boy unleashed a torrent of punches. Hinata momentarily flinched at the speed and took a punch to the shoulder. She stepped back, gasping for air as another punch was sent to her abdomen.

"You lack aggression, Hinata, but you have fluidity. I did not except you to dodge most of my attacks, but you must face your opponent head on because in the cruel world, you will be dead." Hinata looked at him as he said this.

Naruto sighed, "It seems that I have no choice but to use that technique." The Jedi-ninja moved and gave Hinata a palm thrust to the chest, sending her into unconsciousness.

Moments later, she woke up to find that everyone had left and she looked around, calling out, "Hello, a-anybody there."

Suddenly a sinister laugh seems to come from all directions and the Hyuga looked to see a Cloud nin holding a familiar person under hostage. "Hanabi! No, release her!" Hinata shouted out, activating her Byakugan.

The unnamed Kumo nin said, "If you want her so bad, then take her…from my cold, dead hands."

Hinata was stiff with fear, so the Cloud ninja began to taunt her, "You will always be weak, you can't even save your own sister, let alone yourself. Heh, I'll think I will kill that precious boy of yours, the one that was kind to you when you were only three years old. How do you like them apples, bitch?"

Hinata snapped in a harsh tone, "You will not harm him, I will stop you…" She ran at him as she finished her sentence, "Even if it means by killing you."

She relentlessly sent Juken strikes at the Kumo nin who in turn had trouble dodging her attacks. Soon she forced him against a tree and then moved in the Divination stance, "Hakke: 32 Palms!!"

With break-neck speed, she attacked the designated chakra nodes to render him immobilized and unable to utilize chakra. Hinata breathed hard, then the Cloud nin began to chuckle.

He lifted up his head and smiled, saying, "Good job, Hinata!" Then the illusion fell to reveal Iruka and the class in shock at the level of aggression that the Hyuga displayed.

"_A g-genjutsu?"_ Hinata thought.

The Jinchuuriki at the tree struggled weakly, "Yeah…an illusion…I wanted to see…your aggression…and you…have impressed me a lot. Those Juken strikes hurt a lot, I'm sorry for tricking you with your fears, but I need to see your potential." Naruto said as he made the ram seal.

Hinata suddenly shouted, "Wait…let me…" Naruto didn't listen and an orange-red glow surrounded him, effectively opening his chakra points.

"See! Nothing to worry about!" Naruto said.

Iruka, shocked and scared, began to think frantically, _"Is the seal broken or has he learned to actually harness the Nine Tails chakra. Does he know of the fox's presence?"_

The chunin's fears worsened as Ino asked, "Hey, Naruto, what was that red chakra?" Naruto answered, "It is my secondary source. You see, I had a seal made by Hokage-oji-san on my stomach and stored another portion of my chakra. It happens to be more potent than my regular source that it can poison anyone other than me. I don't use it unless it is necessary."

Iruka let out a sigh of relief at the elaborate half-truth. "Well, Naruto, you have shown promise of your abilities. Your headband will be given with the rest of the graduating class three months later if you can pass academically." Iruka said, holding back a smile to keep it professional.

Naruto said as he put his hood back on, "Excellent! Now are we dismissed?" Iruka nodded and the class soon dispersed, the majority headed to Sasuke's direction while some of the classmates crowded around Hinata.

Naruto walked over to the Hyuga and said, "That was a good match I have had in a while. Arigotou, Hinata-san."

Hinata blushed and said, "B-But I…"

Naruto interrupted, "Please, Hinata-san, you have potential in you, but your confidence is severely lacking. Therefore I will have to help you with this matter."

He held out his hand, "Do you accept my offer?" The timid Hyuga thought to herself, _"N-Naruto-kun is willing to h-help me. I-I just m-might be able to be stronger with his help."_

The girl made up her mind and without blushing or stuttering, she accepted his hand and said, "I accept your offer, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled, "Interesting, she has a lot of determination. I feel…excited by it, she will be perfect as my apprentice."


	2. Begun, Your Training Has

_**LScott of Faith- It will be interesting**_

_**Morcalivan7- I have just revised the story a bit to match that and Naruto crashed down to Kiri to spend a few months learning some of the combat arts and jutsu**_

_**Blackfang1983-Naruto will be able to use both light and dark **_

_**I'MNOTCRAZY1- Continue, I will**_

_**NaruHina love birds- Yes, this is a NaruHina pairing**_

_**Kain129-Thanks for reviewing**_

_**Kage of the village hidden in the Blood- He is in between**_

_**Sharpe49- He is able to use both sides of the Force**_

_**God of all, Ultimate-Zelda-fan, Crimson Lion- Thanks for the comments**_

_**Rose Tiger- She will be gradually**_

_**Hakureisaiga- On with the chapter!**_

**Chapter 2 –Begun, your Training has**

Normal

_Thought_

Force Talk

**Jutsu**

**Hyuga Manor-** Naruto met with the Hyuga lord, Hiashi Hyuga to notify him of his daughter's training. "Greetings, Hyuga-sama." Naruto said.

"Uzumaki-san, you are back….what do you need of me?" the Hyuga said pleasantly. "Your daughter Hinata, sir….I would like to build up her confidence." Naruto said calmly. Hiashi said, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but her training is fine."

Naruto said, "Okay, then I will choose the Uchiha." Just then a Branch member tripped with the tea and Naruto lifted his hand, stopping the liquid and porcelain pot to levitate in mid-air. He placed the liquid back into the pot and set the pot down to pour teas into each of their cups. "Mmm….green tea with a hint of honey and ginseng. Nice touch, well, thank you for you time then, Lord Hyuga."

Hiashi said, "Wait…what you just did, you can teach her that."

Naruto replied, "That and more. She will be quite formidable, training to use Jyuken and chakra along with my abilities, she will be unstoppable."

Hiashi said, "Then you have my permission."

The Jinchuuriki bowed, "Thank you, Hyuga-sama. We will begin tomorrow at 7 in the morning, since the Academy starts at nine."

**Next morning-** "Alright, Hinata, I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind of everything. Feel, don't think….your mind must be empty to touch the power I will teach you to wield." Hinata closed her eyes as instructed and emptied her mind of everything she knew….her troubles, her hardships, her fears, everything. She became blank, a clean stale and began to stretch out her mind.

She felt a current moving gently and with her mind, she touched it. She felt everything around her….the trees, the birds, the grass, the bugs beneath the earth and Naruto.

She gasped in surprise, "T-This is amazing, I can feel everything, I felt you….how is this possible?"

Naruto said, "This is the power I will teach you, this is the Force, a sentient power that binds all living things together with many sides. The light side, the dark side, the unifying Force and the Living Force. The Light side of the Force is focused on ideals of peace and healing. Followers of this side tend to act on logic and wisdom and meditate to clear themselves of emotion such as friendship and love."

Hinata grimaced at the clearing of all emotion part until Naruto continued, "However…I don't agree with that last philosophy because I have seen that love can do something very powerful to change the future. Now the dark side is the opposite of the light side, it relies on negative emotions of fear, hatred, aggression and malice. It is highly addictive and hard to master, I am used to practice in this form of the Force because of my former master."

Hinata said, "S-So you are t-training me to be evil and corrupt."

Naruto answered, "No, I am not…..the dark side of the Force is misinterpreted as evil, the people who used this side are the ones who use it for evil purposes. I, under the guidance of my former Master was not taught this at all and had to learn that my former Master was evil. I broke away as he tried to take my life for betraying him."

Hinata said, "F-Forgive me for j-jumping to c-conclusions."

Naruto said, smiling, "It is quite alright. Judging from your character, you seem to be more attuned to the light side of the Force. Luckily, I was taught this by a Jedi Master on the run to use this light side when I was on the run from my Master. Now the Living Force deals with the binding of living things while the Unifying Force is used to give us small visions of the Force, sometimes in dreams or in meditation."

Hinata said, "Y-You said that the F-Force through a-all of us, b-but why am I the only o-one training under you, Master Uzumaki."

Naruto said, "Though the Force flows through every being, it can only be harnessed by Force-sensitive beings, which are you and Sasuke. I chose you because of your heart and I read your thoughts. You are a kind and caring person, but you wanted to protect….become stronger to protect those close to you like your sister and that boy that was kind to you."

Hinata blushed as she was read like an open book as Naruto continued, "Sasuke, on the other hand, had many emotions associated with the dark side. I sensed much anger, pain, suffering and hatred within him. His emotions were more potent than my Master and if I trained him, he would be consumed by the dark side of the Force completely."

Hinata said, "Will you be teaching me the dark side of the Force."

Naruto nodded, "I will along with the light side of the Force. Personally, I am neutral…I use both the light and dark sides of the Force. It depends on how you use the power…either to protect or destroy."

The dark Jedi said, "Now the Force powers are divided into Control, Sense and Alter. Control is regulation of the body such as breathing, healing, hibernation trance, speed, stealth, etc. Sense is using the Force to find information or implant it such as telepathy or illusions and Alter provides a limited influence such as an example, Force Lightning."

He raised his hands, drawing his power and Hinata felt a prick run through her body. She gasped as she saw a glimpse of Naruto's childhood mentally.

Then she saw lightning shot out of his fingertips, charring the tree.

"What did you see, Hinata?" the Dark Jedi asked.

Hinata said, "I-I…..saw you…you were…so bloody….I sensed fear….and pain."

Naruto thought, _"She is really sensitive to emotions…..she has a good grasp on the concept of Force Sense. Hinata will be a great Force practitioner very soon."_

Naruto said, "That was part of my childhood when I was living here a long time ago."

Hinata said, "What did you do to deserve that?"

Naruto said, "It is not what I did, but what I hold. Do you remember the story of the Kyuubi?"

Hinata said, "Yes, the Kyuubi was killed at the cost of the Yondaime."

Naruto said, "That is wrong…the truth is that Yondaime never killed it, he sealed it at the cost of his life into a newborn." The Jedi lifted up his shirt and molded chakra, "That newborn…is me."

Hinata said, "So….you are the one that holds the Kyuubi."

Naruto nodded, "Since I hold the demon that they loathed so much…I was the scapegoat for the anger and pain. I could understand that now, but when I was young…I hated them, became consumed with confusion and anger. That is when my former Master found me to manipulate me to his will until I saw the truth."

Hinata said, "It doesn't matter if you hold it…they should be thanking you, not cursing you, but what is astounding is how you are not mentally scarred."

Naruto replied, "I have a strong will and heart, I learned to endure everything."

Hinata replied, "I…don't blame you for having the Kyuubi inside you…I feel safer knowing that you can control its power and keep it away from harming anyone."

Naruto said, "Thank you, Hinata, you are truly a kind person. I am glad to have you as my apprentice. Now I will need to teach you kenjutsu….when you reach a certain level of maturity, you will be using this." He pulled out a hollow cylinder and pressed a button.

The cylinder released a snap-hiss and a silvery gray glowing blade appeared. "This is a lightsaber, a Jedi or Sith's most powerful weapon. It can cut through anything except certain blades and I think chakra-infused blades too. We will first train with wooden swords, then real ones, then a training lightsaber and soon you will make your own…I managed to salvage some materials, but you will have to find your crystal for the lightsaber, which defines you."

Hinata said, "S-Sugoi."

Naruto said, "Right now, you are a Padawan, a beginner…then you work your way up to a Jedi Knight, then finally Jedi Master…..now are there any questions?"

Hinata shook her head and Naruto said, "Good, let's begin your training."

For three months, Hinata was pushed to her limits and usually came home aching in pain. Her stuttering, over the time span, was controlled and appeared only when she was embarrassed or blushing.

In exchange of her training, Naruto was helped in learning how to control his chakra properly and perform the basic Academy jutsus except for the Bunshin.

He had a high level chakra capacity that the Bunshin would collapse and deteriorate. The Jinchuuriki asked the Hokage for help in this matter and was given Kage Bunshin to learn.

Back to Hinata, she was very confident and proficient at using the Force, Naruto predicted that in time, she will be better than him in controlling the Force. She was good at using the light side of the Force than the dark side since there was hardly any anger in her being.

In her lightsaber training, she was hard-pressed against Naruto since he had Darth Vader train him fiercely. Hinata learned the basic and advanced forms of Shii-Cho, Makashi, and Soresu. She was now learning to do the basic form of Ataru. Her father saw her confidence increase and her training was impressive to her. Under discretion, Hiashi and the Hokage were the only ones who knew that Naruto and Hinata were Force practitioners.

**Graduation-** "It seems that the day has come, eh, my young Padawan." Naruto said, looking at his apprentice. Hinata said, "Yes, Master Uzumaki, indeed." Naruto smiled, "And your graduation….you will be making your lightsaber next month when you master the advanced form of Ataru."

Hinata looked at him in shock, "But…it had only been three months since you trained me in the ways of the Force."

The Jinchuuriki said to her, "And…I believe that you are ready…you have exceeded my expectations. You are better than me in using the Force and your lightsaber combat skills are getting better every week we spend together. You have mastered Shii-Cho completely and adept in Makashi and Soresu. Soon you will master Ataru, then Shien and Djem So, then Niman, and finally Juyo. Soon once you learned all of them, you will mix the forms to make your own style."

Hinata blushed at the praise, "Thank you, Master Uzumaki."

Hinata wore Jedi Adventure robes while Naruto wore Ceremonial Jedi robes _**(A/N: Refer to Galen Marek aka Starkiller's clothing)**_ They walked into the room with the usual…Sasuke scowling and glancing at Hinata, fangirls sneering and scowling, the rest of the Rookie 9 saying hello.

Then Iruka and Mizuki came in, "Time to take your graduation exam…when your name is called, please proceed to the testing area. The jutsu required will be the Bunshin no Jutsu."

The students chatted amongst themselves as names were called out. Hinata would often chat with Ino, who wasn't a radical supporter of the Sasuke Fan club, but she did consider Sasuke the hottest boy, then Naruto. Naruto spoke with Shikamaru, who often played Shogi or match wits against him.

When Hinata's name was called, Naruto said in her mind, "Good luck, Hinata."

Hinata smiled as she replied in her mind, "Thank you, Master Uzumaki."

A few minutes later, the Hyuga heiress came back with her newly ninja headband adorning her neck. Naruto smiled, "Nice job, Hinata. You have become a kunoichi, an adult." Hinata replied, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

When the two speak, Naruto and Hinata refer to each other as Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan to avoid suspicion with the words Master and Padawan. Then Naruto's name is called later on and Naruto came into the room.

Iruka said, "Please perform the jutsu."

The Uzumaki said, "It could be any type of clone, right?"

Iruka said, "I don't see why not, all of the known clone jutsu provide the same distraction concept." Naruto form a cross seal, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** 5 Kage Bunshins appeared and the chunin schoolteacher were shocked at the usage. Since the jutsu was a B-rank jutsu and a mere Academy student just performed it in front of them. Naruto said, "Well, do I pass?"

Iruka stuttered, "Y-Y-Yes."

He handed him a headband, which Naruto tied it around his waist and walked out of the room. Mizuki thought, _"Damn it, I was sure he sucked at the Bunshin no Jutsu, he was supposed to fail. I am going to have to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing for myself."_

Naruto grimaced as he heard Mizuki's sinister thoughts, _"I knew it. It seems that Mizuki doesn't want to let go of his hatred, I have no choice….I must inform Oji-san of his treachery."_

He walked back into the room and Hinata immediately said, "Something is troubling you, Master. What is it and don't try to hide it from me." Naruto replied, "You being very good at Force Sense can be very troublesome."

Hinata giggled, _"_You sound like Shikamaru."

Naruto replied, "Mizuki-sensei had planned to use me to steal the Scroll of Sealing when I fail the exam. He still hates me thinking I'm the Kyuubi, he will be detained or destroyed."

Hinata said, "There is nothing you can do…Master Uzumaki, everybody has a choice to do what they want with their lives."

Naruto said, "You're right, my Padawan. I just wish that he would make the right choice."

Hinata said, "Well, enough about Mizuki, you need to have some fun….lose yourself amongst friends." Naruto replied, "Perhaps I will."

**Hokage's Office-** Sarutobi was doing paperwork, stamping approvals and denieds left and right when Naruto came in. The Hokage jumped at his sudden appearance, "I hate it when you do that." Naruto said, "Greetings, oji-san, how are you doing?"

Sarutobi grumbled, "Besides that paperwork is still kicking my ass, I am fine."

Naruto said, "Tonight, Mizuki will attempt to steal the Forbidden Scroll. I read his mind and his emotions were nothing but evil intentions. Also he is in league with a man named Orochimaru, does that name ring any bells?"

Sarutobi said, "Unfortunately yes, Orochimaru was once my student and a genius, but soon I caught him experimenting on his fellow comrades when he became obsessed with immortality and the Sharingan. I eventually made a mistake by letting him go, foolishly believing that he would change."

Naruto said, "It is not your fault, a friend of mine told me that everyone makes a choice to do what they want with their lives."

Sarutobi said, "Your friend must be very wise to say such a thing. I will have you deal with him, Naruto."

Naruto bowed, "As you wish, Sarutobi-oji-san."

**Forest**- After hanging out with his friends Choji, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba, Naruto and Hinata went to the forest to start Hinata's own graduation."Okay, Hinata, it is time to construct your new lightsaber. You will construct six hilts, two curved hilts, two double-bladed and two standard hilts." Naruto said, "Here are the materials for the hilts and I will leave you to find your crystals to represent your inner self."

Hinata bowed, "Yes, my Master."

Hinata began to construct her lightsaber sitting Indian style and constructing her lightsabers with her mind, making her first standard lightsaber _**(A/N: Go on Wookieepedia and type in Jaina Solo, a picture of her lightsaber should be at the bottom) **_She turned it on and a pale blue blade shot out of the hilt with a snap-hiss.

Hinata thought, _"My first lightsaber."_

She swung it around in an arc, twirling it expertly until finally she pressed the button making the blade receded back into its hilt. "Next." She whispered, making her curved hilts, which were colored lavender_**(A/N: There are like Asajj Ventress' lightsabers) **_

Then she made her double bladed lightsaber, which the blades were colored silver and the second was colored indigo like her hair. The last standard hilt was silvery-blue, Hinata admired this one the most and kept it at her side while she sealed the others into a scroll.

Naruto came back to just in time to see her silvery-blue lightsaber, "Nice lightsaber, Hinata…I look forward to seeing the others." Hinata said, "I show you mine, you show me yours." Naruto smiled and nodded as he pulled out a scroll and unsealed his collections of lightsabers.

He picked up one of the double bladed sabers and the cyan blades came out of it. Then he took out the next one which has blades of orange, he twirled it and clicked the button, shutting it off. Next, he showed his curved hilts, based on Count Dooku's lightsaber.

One was red and the other was crimson. Then he showed one of his standard lightsaber, his old lightsaber under Darth Sidious, which was a silver gray and his last one, his prized possession since it was modeled after his friend Galen Marek aka Starkiller's second lightsaber only the cloth wrapped around it was gray and the bottom of the hilt was engraved with the Marek family crest on it.

He closed his eyes and a black blade came out of it as he remembered Galen's bravery on the Death Star to save them all after he was incapacitated by Darth Vader, but caught by Juno, Galen's lover.

Hinata was told about how he watched Juno, Senator Bail, young Leia Organa, Rahm Kota and Juno Eclipse from a distance as the Rebellion was born on that place, how he left them with a smile knowing that they would be fine without him, considering Shaak Ti was with them and learned to find himself at the beginning**.(A/N: There will be a flashback in the next chapter) **

"Congratulations, my Padawan…you have gotten to the next level of the path to the Jedi. We are done for the day." Naruto said.

Hinata bowed, "As you wish, my Master." Naruto returned the bow and parted ways.

**Night-** Mizuki was in the forest, running with the scroll under his arm and two giant shuriken on his back. "Man, that was easy…the old fool put up new Chunin to guard the scroll. Ha!"

The traitorous Chunin stopped in the middle of the forest with a little warehouse nearby. "Looks like nobody has caught me yet."

Naruto's voice said, "Actually I have caught you, Mizuki."

Naruto came out of the shadows, making Mizuki grin even more. Mizuki said, "This is perfect! I get to kill the demon brat now."

Naruto said, "Kyuubi, no, the fox is no more, he will stay where he belongs….in my memories."

Mizuki said, "What do you mean, you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!!"

Naruto said, "No, I discovered the Kyuubi in one of my meditations. It seems that the Yondaime left me a way to fully kill and absorb a portion of the Kyuubi 's chakra into my body, which is why I am able to use the chakra at ease." _**(A/N: Personally I don't need the damn fox in this story so it is dead now)**_

Naruto said, unleashing his lightsaber, "Are you prepared to meet your fate, Mizuki?"

Mizuki said, "A black Raijin no Ken?! No matter, I will take it when I destroy you."

Mizuki boasted out loud. Mizuki entered his chakra in his shuriken and tried to kill him with it, but Naruto blocked it and Force pushed him into a tree.

Mizuki said, "What was that? You didn't use any chakra for that move."

The former Jinchuuriki said, "None of your concern, it will all be over soon." Mizuki came at him again, but Naruto attacked with his lightsaber and performed a shiim move on Mizuki's shoulder and side, making Mizuki gasp in pain.

Next, Naruto spun and impaled him with the lightsaber through his heart, "Rest in hell, Mizuki." Then Mizuki's body fell to the ground and Naruto performed a sai cha on Mizuki's head, cutting from his body and sealing it into a scroll. _"I am lucky that I landed in Kiri, those sealing methods and jutsu came in handy." _Naruto thought, _"I better deliver Mizuki's head to Hokage-jiji-san now." _

_**Hakureisaiga- Finally updated this storyChapter completed, next chapter will be a flashback on Naruto's past as a Sith apprentice, how he met Galen, how he was converted and how Shaak Ti survived. Let's go**_

_**Naruto- As you wish, my Master**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Hmmm, Master Hakurei, I like it**_


	3. Return to the Past

_**Hakureisaiga- Man, it has been a long time since I updated this story.**_

_**Naruto- Where the hell have you been? I have been sitting here with your fans for the past four weeks.**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Well, let's see there are exams, my other stories, my personal life…need I go on?**_

_**Naruto- Just shut up and answer the damn reviews**_

_**Ultimate-Zelda-fan- Meh**_

_**God of all- Thanks for the comment**_

_**Rose Tiger- Thanks!**_

_**VFSNAKE- I will probably do that….sometime in the middle of the story**_

_**Monkey D Dragon, Animefanbren, Gravity the Wizard- Thanks for your comments**_

_**C im a dragon- Thanks for commenting**_

_**Naruhina pwns- She will be able to use the dark side, you just got to push her in the right direction.**_

_**Oneblackened- Yes, in this chapter there is a flashback and perhaps in the middle of the story, see VFSNAKE's comment for reference.**_

**Chapter 3-Return to the Past Now!**

Naruto arrived at the Academy early to do some practice with his chakra. Lessons with Hinata helped him a lot better than Iruka's boring lecture though he is quite the patient one, which was literally shocked into his system. Soon Shino came in and nodded toward Naruto, his way of greeting others.

Next to Shino's surprise, Shikamaru lazily dragged himself to class, but he sat by Naruto with a shogi board. Naruto discovered this game when he saw Shikamaru and the Hokage's son Asuma playing it. Soon he asked Shikamaru to teach him and play him.

Shikamaru wholeheartedly agreed and the two became friends. Naruto had never won against him, but would push the Nara to his limits. Naruto once could have won in the three next moves in the game. As he played against the Nara, he began to remember back to the days under his former master.

**Flashback- 4 years ago-** "Gah!" a Twilek shouted in pain as a red lightsaber stabbed into his arm, "Sola Harim, there is no escape. You will be destroyed. You can't resist the Empire." A voice said.

Sola gritted in pain, "You are making a big mistake, Darth Kavitz. You have been forced by your so-called Emperor, soon he will turn on you too."

The Sith struck again this time, Sola spoke no more. Then the Sith pulled out a device which lit up a hologram of Darth Sidious, the Emperor. "It is done, my Master." He said.

The Emperor said, "Excellent, now you have a new mission….my other apprentice Darth Vader may have a secret apprentice."

Darth Kavitz said, "Shall I capture them both, my Master?"

Darth Sidious replied, "No, we are not sure if Vader has trained him. We have learned that Vader has sent him after a Jedi Master….one named Shaak Ti. She is located on Felucia, I want you to kill them both!"

The apprentice said, "But if Darth Vader did send him after a Jedi Master, this would benefit us."

Sidious said, "Indeed, but I sensed resentment toward me, so he must be stopped or the Empire will fall."

Kavitz closed his golden red-rimmed eyes, "As you wish, my Master."

Kavitz ended his transmission and boarded his Sith Starfighter, "R5-D7, set a course for Felucia." (_**A/N:Picture the Jedi Starfighter only it is colored black)**_ R5-D7 beeped and clicked as he set his owner's course to his destination. Kavitz got inside of his fighter and meditated into his mind.

**Mindscape-** Kavitz opened his eyes to find himself in front of the cage. Inside, there was a fox with nine tails and burning red eyes. It glared at Kavitz since it was all it could do after all, it was chained up and wore a muzzle.

"Hello, Kyuubi. How is your prison?" Kavitz asked as if he was talking to a friend.

Kyuubi shouted something but it was muffled due to the muzzle. "Oh, I am sorry, let me get that for you." Kavitz said as he snapped his fingers and the muzzle vanished.

"You insignificant mortal! Release me from these chains, so I can tear you away and grind your bones between my teeth." Kyuubi declared.

Kavitz said, "Unfortunately, I can't do that. Since you were the root of all my problems four years ago….well, technically it is going to five in two days, so I was just returning the favor….now I came to inform you that your existence has come to an end in two days."

Kyuubi said, "That is impossible….if I die, you die and if you remove the seal, I will be released and your body will be destroyed in the process."

Kavitz chuckled, "That is true, but you are wrong. You see, the Yondaime who I deduced sealed you inside my body left me a parting gift…a way to kill you, but keep your power."

Kyuubi said, "How the hell you are supposed to do that?"

Kavitz said, "You see while you have been sleeping, I have been walking inside here on a daily basis, looking around to find some way to restrain you. I found an emergency seal that held a part of the Yondaime's consciousness. He told me everything especially about a certain part of the seal that destroys your entire existence, but allows your chakra to stay with me….meaning you will never be able to be reborn ever. You will stay….in my memories."

Kyuubi said, "That is impossible."

Kavitz replied, "You said that last you could not be defeated and yet the Yondaime, my father bested you in combat. You died first, Kyuubi. Now tell me, fox, what is impossible?"

Kyuubi began to slam his body against the cage, "No! You will not take my power away from me."

Kavitz watched the fox in amusement as it was glaring and snarling at him in rage and anger until he simply raised his hand and ceased his incessant banging by applying Force Lightning to the chakra manifestation. "FOOL! Even if I couldn't kill you, your power is mine to control, you are my prisoner and I am your warden….I can do as I see fit with you, fox. You will die in two days, I will leave you now to rant about how you are going to try and kill me."

Kyuubi howled, "DAMN YOU YONDAIME,DAMN YOU AND YOUR ACCURSED SON!!!"

Kavitz left his mindscape with an evil smirk on his face. If you are wondering how Kavitz reacted to the fact that the Yondaime was his father, Kavitz was pissed off and tried to kill him with his lightsaber until Minato explained while dodging his attacks and then defeated him soundly.

Unable to comprehend how his father did defeated him only using taijutsu while he had his lightsaber and the dark side of the Force; he trained harder and tried to defeat his father numerous times. These series of defeats made Kavitz realized that his master lied to him saying that the dark side of the Force is unbeatable.

The fights slowly humbled Kavitz and had to be explained that anger may help you in battle, but if it is unrestrained, you will be defeated over and over again. It made a crack in Kavitz and a bit of the old Naruto was shown, it made him take the first step to make him go on the right path, and the second step would take place on a botanical planet….a planet called Felucia.

"R5, set up the cloaking device and locate the Rouge Shadow." The droid beeped and the console booted up to show that the Rouge Shadow was indeed on Felucia and landed 1500 kilometers away from the equator. Kavitz landed on the other side undetected and got out of the ship.

"R5, stay with the ship." He ordered.

As Kavitz walked away, he sensed that the jungle….was alive. _"The Felucians must be Force-sensitive, looks like they know I am here including Shaak Ti and Starkiller."_ Kavitz activated his lightsaber, seeing armored Felucian warriors rushing him.

"Pathetic!" Kavitz spat as he leapt to meet in front of them, slashing one in half. Then he crouched to slice their legs, leaving them alive and in agony for some reason he did not know. He brushed the thought aside, shutting off his lightsaber to leave only to see a bull rancor and a Zabrak woman that looked to be 19 with crimson lightsaber tonfas.

"Ah, you must be her apprentice then. Where is Shaak Ti?" Kavitz asked in monotone.

"Even though you are a little kid, I will not let you kill Master TI as long as I live under the name of Maris Brood." The Zabrak woman said.

Kavitz said, "Then you will die under that name written on your gravestone." Kavitz called on the Force to lift the bull rancor and threw in down hard, causing the ground to shake and quiver, then he threw the animal across the sky, leaving Maris Brood alone.

"I will ask again, where is Shaak Ti?" Darth Kavitz asked.

"I will not tell you, Sith." Maris retorted as she attacked, twirling her lightsaber.

"Too easy." Kavitz moved into the Makashi stance and parried her attacks, blocking them flawlessly like he was fencing. Maris backed up and used Force Cloak to sneak up behind him.

"Useless." Kavitz said as he swung his lightsaber behind to disrupt her Force Cloak by blocking his attack.

Maris aimed a kick at Kavitz, but Kavitz flipped over her and attacked her left side, she used her left tonfa to block his assault, then the two battled in a ferocious dance of death that would rival the battle between the famed Obi-Wan Kenobi and the deceased Darth Maul.

Soon Maris became frustrated that she was losing ground fast, no less to an 8- year-old which his height was above her weight by 2 or 3 inches. Kavitz smirked as he held one hand behind his back to mock her even further….it worked.

"I have been trained by the Emperor himself since I was four. You don't know how to control your anger." Maris attacked with her lightsabers and using Ataru, she incorporated kicks into it. Kavitz moved around, blocking and ducking under each one, toying with the apprentice.

He knew where Shaak Ti was at, but he also knew that Starkiller was near too. With two Force beacons near each other, they produced a strong signal and it was easier to track. Naruto blocked a low swipe and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to double up in pain.

Then he back flipped to Force Push her into a tree. Maris gasped in pain as she hit her back against the obstruction, but the Sith apprentice didn't stop there and Kavitz grabbed her again, flinging her to the ground three times in succession, rendering her unconscious.

Naruto took one of her lightsaber and destroyed it, and then he deactivated his own to pick up hers. Kavitz was about to kill her with her own lightsaber, but something in the back of his mind tugged him. He shook it off and started again, but the thought of not killing her was more insistent….and he was reminded of someone in his past, he couldn't remember her face, but faintly her voice was kind and caring.

Kavitz ignored the voice for the third time and moved the blade only for it to hover over her face. Kavitz gritted his teeth and said, "Bah…..it is a worthless kill anyway plus she was unarmed and inexperienced. I need to find Shaak Ti and Starkiller."

He dropped Maris and placed her tonfa beside her form before he went back to hunting for either the Jedi Master or the Apprentice. After a few delays of Felucians and rancors, he reached the area and saw that Vader's apprentice was fighting against Shaak Ti.

"So Lord Vader did have an apprentice indeed." Kavitz thought. "Time to seal their fates." Kavitz performed Force Lightning, making them jump back.

"Who are you?" the Apprentice said.

"I am the Emperor's Sword….Darth Kavitz and your executioners for the both of you."

Shaak Ti spoke in a sage-like tone, "I sensed some good in you, young Sith…you couldn't kill my apprentice."

Kavitz said, "That is because she was weak, I like a challenge….if I kill you, she will become more powerful and turn to the dark side."

Shaak Ti shook her head, "No, Darth Kavitz, it was because you felt that it was not right."

Kavitz replied, unleashing two lightsabers, "Let's test that theory…I wonder which will win? Mine or yours?"

Kavitz attacked her with one of her lightsabers and blocked a strike from Starkiller from behind. "Don't worry, apprentice, you will soon join her fate."

Starkiller said, "If you are dead, the Emperor will be unprotected and we will be able to destroy the Emperor and rule the galaxy."

Kavitz scoffed, "Ha, you will never win!"

Kavitz kicked Shaak Ti away and slashed at Starkiller, his opponent blocked his wild and unpredictable strikes. Shaak Ti came back and attacked Kavitz since he was the main threat. Kavitz Force Pushed Starkiller into the tree and blocked Shaak Ti's strike as she said, "You are not completely turned, I sense that that there is good in you."

Kavitz snarled, "There is no good, only the dark side of the Force."

The Togruta Jedi said, "No, you failed to kill my apprentice therefore you showed compassion to her…"

Kavitz interrupted, "Shut up!"

He began to focus on both of his opponents using Makashi, parrying, fencing and attacked like he was a certain Spaniard dressed in black known as Zorro. _"His skill is incredible for one so young, I can't even use the Force due to his skill with a lightsaber and Starkiller can hardly keep up with him."_ Shaak Ti turned her eyes in the corner to look at Starkiller, blocking one of Kavitz's stabs and thought, _"This young man still has good in him also."_

Kavitz stopped his attack, facing Starkiller and Shaak Ti to form a double-bladed lightsaber. He twirled it around his persona before he stopped the weapon behind just above his waist. Starkiller attacked Kavitz, who blocked him and lunged at him.

Shaak Ti joined in beside Starkiller, who acknowledged her as an ally….for the moment. Kavitz attacked Starkiller, who blocked the strike and Shaak Ti flipped over to strike at Kavitz, who blasted her with a Force Push. Then he struck at Starkiller, who had to block every strike with difficulty.

Shaak Ti came back and helped Starkiller from a strike that would have ended his life.

The two worked together to bring down Kavitz slowly with Shaak Ti using Soresu and Starkiller's constant attacks using Sith Shien, a form that incorporates the form only it is more aggressive than normal.

Soon Kavitz's lightsabers were destroyed and Starkiller gave him a large sai across his chest, making Kavitz scream in pain.

Kavitz called out through the Force, _"Master, help me."_

The Emperor's reply surprised him, "No….you were too weak, I believe that I have found my new apprentice. Starkiller will soon take your place, Kavitz."

Starkiller tried to give him the finishing blow, but Shaak Ti interfered by using Force Push far into the trees and grabbed the boy to disappear using Force Cloak and suppressing her signature.

Kavitz's eyes blacked out due to the searing pain of his physical wound and the mental pain of his master, Emperor Palpatine leaving him for dead. He slipped into the embrace of unconsciousness as Shaak Ti carried him to who knows where.

**Cave-** Kavitz woke up and lifted himself up only to feel searing pain in his chest. He grabbed it to find it was bandaged and dressed. He looked around to find his destroyed lightsabers and thought_, "I can still salvage the parts to make a new one. Now where am I?"_

Shaak Ti came inside the cave and said, "I see that you are awake."

Darth Kavitz said, "Did you do this?"

Shaak Ti nodded and Kavitz asked, "Why? You could have let Starkiller kill me, but you chose to save me, why?"

The Togruta turned to him, "You showed compassion for Maris despite what you claimed, you did spare her and for that I am grateful."

Kavitz replied, "You shouldn't have healed me….I could kill you at any time."

Shaak Ti said, "Not with that wound of yours. The man you call Starkiller sliced you deeply, he was close to the muscle. It will take you a few weeks to have that wound completely healed."

Then Maris came in with a scowl on her face when she saw Kavitz, "You…."

She reached for her shoto, but Shaak Ti call it to her hand, "Maris….he is our guest and wounded."

Maris protested, "But he is the enemy…a Sith, he tried to kill me and you. We should kill him now while we have the chance."

Shaak said, "Yet he didn't kill you at all….a Sith trained by the Emperor himself would never show mercy to anyone. Sith always attack and kill without remorse yet he spared you. Why is that?"

Maris couldn't find a counter to her Master's words. "As a Jedi, we always care for those in need. When he recovers, we will send him on his way and if he attacks, then we will do as we must."

Kavitz chuckled, "You will try."

Maris scowled, "If you so much twitch a finger, you will be destroyed."

Kavitz said, "Your anger is most exhilarating….I can sense your fear, your hatred. Soon you will fall to the dark side."

Maris gritted her teeth knowing that he was right, she couldn't keep her emotions in check, which led her to be defeated by Kavitz. Then her mind clicked, _"Wait a minute…when Sith fight, they try to lure their enemies by seducing them with the dark side of the Force, so why…Is helping me? Is he trying to turn me away from the dark side?"_ She looked at him curiously, _"What are you up to?"_

Kavitz laid back down and went to sleep while Maris was lost in her thoughts while Shaak Ti smiled inwardly, knowing Kavitz's true self….his true name. A crack had revealed a huge piece of Naruto Namikaze and another piece was about to fall.

**Night-** Maris Brood stood guard in front of the cave, her hands twitching near her lightsaber tonfa. "He will be attacking Master soon." After a few minutes, she heard something groaning in the cave. The Padawan ran quickly inside to see Kavitz moaning while tossing and turning in his sleep.

"No….stop….don't hurt me….I'm not a monster." Kavitz mumbled.

Maris shook her head, "He is faking it, trying to make me lower my guard."

Kavitz's moans grew louder, "No, stop doing that, don't stab me with that knife….I'm not a demon, stop it, it burns….why does it burn so much?"

Maris said, _"Demon? Is this really the Sith? What has he experienced with the Emperor?"_ She peered into his face and saw tears running down his face. _"Oh my God, he is really asleep." _The young Padawan thought as her looks softened with each passing moment the Sith tossed and turned until he finally woke up with a shout.

He panted and Maris placed a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened as he slowly turn to look at her and said, "I'm pathetic….look at me, the Emperor's Sword crying like a baby because of a nightmare."

Maris asked, "What happened?"

Kavitz said, "I might as well tell you….my childhood was not the best memories of my life….on my home planet, the leader of the village….my own father was forced to defeat a monster…. A nine-tailed fox named Kyuubi. The Force was oblivious to the people on my home planet and my father had no choice but to use a technique that would destroy the Kyuubi's body and seal its soul into an object…me. He knew somehow with its power inside me, I wouldn't abuse it since I am his son….but doing so came at a terrible price. My mother died at childbirth, leaving me an orphan. With no one to protect or care for me, the villagers and some of the warriors called ninja on my home planet blindly thought that I was the Kyuubi incarnate and I was hated, beaten and shunned since the age of 2. When I became four, almost five, I was found by the Emperor. He took me under his wing and when Starkiller gave me this wound, I called for help and the Emperor abandoned me just like he did with Count Dooku."

Maris said, "Then fight against the Emperor….you can stay with us."

Kavitz chuckled, "I thought you wanted to kill me."

Maris said, "No, I don't ….you see, Vader killed my Master before Master Ti found me. I hated Vader for taking him away from me…he was the only friend I ever had. I became angry and vowed to kill Vader for what he had done until you came….you steered me from the path I was about to take involuntarily."

Kavitz said, "I have hunted many Jedi….I guess to repay for what I have done, I can redeem myself by doing this…I will stop the Emperor from using people like he did with me."

Maris said, "Yes, you were misdirected. The Emperor found you at your weak moment and gave you an opening. At that age, a way out of suffering….you would be crazy not to take it."

Darth Kavitz said, "Fine….I will join you."

Maris smiled, "Welcome to the light, Kavitz."

Kavitz said, "That is not my name….I prefer the one that my father and mother gave me…my name….is Naruto. Naruto Namikaze."

Shaak Ti's voice rang out as she came in, "I see that you are healed….mentally."

Naruto gave his first genuine smile, "Yes, I am."

Shaak Ti said, "Good, now when you are healed, you must go to Coruscant to the Jedi Temple Ruins. There are some Jedi holocrons on the lost lightsaber forms. I will train you in Ataru….you seem to know Makashi, Shien/Djem So, Shii-Cho and Juyo very well. You will need to learn Soresu, Niman and I think since you have that inner darkness in your being, the last form…the deceased Mace Windu's personal form, Vaapad."

And so the Dark Jedi Naruto Namikaze was born, and when I say Dark Jedi, I mean that he still uses the dark side just not as much as he used to.

He learned from Shaak Ti of course, Ataru and the holocrons of Shaak Ti's old friend, Luminara Unduli for Soresu, Cin Drallig for Niman and of course, Mace Windu for Vaapad.

Two years passed and Senator Bail Organa came to Felucia to seek their help. Before they left, the Jedi encountered Starkiller again, this time with his pilot Juno Eclipse, PROXY and a blind Rahm Kota.

Maris and Naruto equally didn't trust him at first when he told his story of Darth Vader betraying him by stabbing his lightsaber in his abdomen. He proved himself a little bit by rescuing Bail's adopted daughter, Leia Organa.

**Raxus Prime-**"So we have to find Senator Garm Bel Iblis." Naruto said.

"Yes, he will be able to help us with our military resources, but unfortunately he is being held captive by a character named Chopaa Notimo. You, Maris, and Starkiller must go and retrieve him." Bail said.

The Jedi nodded and proceeded to leave the area. Later, the three Force-sensitives made their way toward the tower, leaving fallen bounty hunters and Stormtroopers.

"Damn, this place is filled with these guys." Naruto said.

Starkiller said, "They want to give us a warm welcome."

He activated his aqua lightsaber that he took from Kota since he never used it again, then he jumped down to meet a group of bounty hunters and Stormtroopers. Naruto and Maris followed suit, activating their purple and crimson lightsabers and attacked the Stormtroopers.

Blaster fire flew around them, but the Jedi with exceptional skill, used their lightsabers to block their fire and redirect some of the bolts at their enemies.

Then more came up and Maris shouted, "You two go ahead….I will handle things here."

Naruto and Starkiller nodded and continued to proceed upwards until Juno's voice said, "Starkiller, we have a situation."

Starkiller replied, "Yes?"

Juno said, "It's PROXY, he left the ship, but I have no idea why."

Starkiller let out a laugh and said, "Oh, don't worry, I know what he is doing. Thanks for the heads-up."

Naruto said, "What was that about?"

Starkiller replied, "PROXY is programmed to attack me whenever he thinks my guard is down to keep me on my toes."

Naruto said sarcastically, "Oh, great….that is exhilarating, you have a fucking droid that tries to kill you once in a blue moon."

Starkiller said, "Hey, it is hard to find good friends when you are a Sith."

Naruto said, "Touché, okay, I will deal with the tractor beam while you deal with Chopaa."

Starkiller nodded and left to go find Chopaa while Naruto continued upwards to the platform while Stormtroopers blasted at him. Naruto caught one of them in Force Hold and threw him hard into a group. Then he blocked bolts as he jumped down into the hole to go into the facility.

Several of the troopers attacked, but Naruto cut them down like they were rice paper. Naruto said, "Okay, this is it!"

Naruto called on the Force and the tractor beam console began to creak and groan under pressure as Naruto reached out more and more until the console broke off, making it the machine useless and beyond repair.

The former Jinchuuriki said, "Good, now get the hell out of here."

He walked out to see a Star Destroyer and it was heading right for him. "Uhh….guys, I got a problem here. One of the Star Destroyers is coming at me, get me out of here." Naruto called through his comlink.

Kota replied, "We won't make in time, you are going to have to bring that ship down to the cannon."

Naruto said, "Shit, I have never done that before, are you sure this will work, Kota?" Kota replied, "Size doesn't matter when it comes to the Force, boy. Now bring that ship out of the sky!"

Naruto deactivated his lightsaber and called out to the Force, catching the Destroyer in his grasp. With pure concentration, Naruto slowly drew the Star Destroyer toward the cannon with TIE Fighters swarming around him, shooting deadly green bolts at him.

The former Jinchuuriki didn't move an inch as the bolts landed nowhere near him. The Star Destroyer grew closer and closer until finally the front crashed into the earth, and then Naruto brought it back up again and brought it towards him before running to avoid the ship.

Kota shouted, "Naruto, is the ship destroyed? I repeat, is the Star Destroyer down?"

Naruto said, panting, "Yeah, remind me to never to that again…that took a lot out of me."

Kota said, "Good, we will see back at the ship."

Soon after Shaak Ti and Maris left to protect Princess Leia from harm by request of her father. Naruto and Starkiller, now known as Galen Marek were at the table with Garm, Mon Mothma and Bail, discussing their rebellion until Darth Vader showed up with a battalion of Star Destroyers and Stormtroopers.

Rahm Kota and Naruto tried to defeat Vader, but were flung away. Naruto fell over the edge along with Galen and Juno picked them up. The two infiltrated the Death Star after Galen and Juno shared a kiss. Once they appeared in the end of their journey, they each confronted their own Masters and soundly defeated them.

Naruto looked at his former Master in anger as he activated his lightsaber, prepared to end his life. "Do it, give in to your hatred….you were destined to destroy me."

Kota said, "He is not worth it, Naruto….let it go."

Naruto said, "It is a trick, he always lures people into insecurity and strikes at that moment. He left me out to die, he deserves for what he has done to me."

Galen said, "Maybe so…Naruto, but if you strike him down in anger, you will become Darth Kavitz again….Naruto Namikaze will cease to exist."

Naruto took a deep breath and deactivated his lightsaber, "Okay, let's get the others on the ship." Suddenly the Emperor lifted his head and uses Force Lightning on Naruto, making the boy scream in pain. Then the pain stopped and Naruto lifted his head to see Galen in front of him.

"Everyone, go now!" Galen cried out.

Naruto said, "Galen!"

But his friend said, "Go! Protect the Senators!"

Naruto reluctantly ran with them, blocking the blaster bolts away from the Senators. Then it happened….Naruto heard Galen's final cry as he bravely plunged the Lightning back towards the Emperor and was caught in the explosion along with Darth Vader and his former Master.

Naruto felt Galen's signature fade from his sight and knew that his friend Galen Marek aka Starkiller was dead. The Rouge Shadow traveled to Corellia again and they finished the meeting with Leia revealing their symbol of hope…the Marek family crest.

Naruto watched from a distance undetected by General Rahm Kota and left to stand by Juno. He stayed for a year, helping the Rebellion grown and then he felt that we was not needed anymore. He set a course for his home planet, knowing that when the time was right, he would return to finish what Galen had started.


	4. Master and Apprentice

_**SPOILERS! If you don't want to know, then skip to the beginning of my review answering!**_

"_**Death is a natural part of life." A gravelly, sage-like voice called out. This voice belonged to an old and powerful Jedi Master. The one called Yoda.**_

"_**Foolishly you hold to hope for the life you once had." A heavily breathing robotic voice said. This voice did not have the kind tone in Yoda's voice because this person was the manifestation of evil. This person was the Sith Lord…the one called Darth Vader.**_

_**The hooded man walked down the corridor and as he passed, a mysterious power flowed from him, making a piece of the corridor break off. **_

"_**Let go of everything you fear to lose, you must."**_

"_**You think you have a purpose, a destiny."**_

_**As he continued walking down the path, more debris began to break off and surround him.**_

"_**Uncertain and fearful, you are."**_

"_**You are but a shadow of your former self."**_

"_**Confused, you have become."**_

"_**Weak and misguided."**_

"_**Hide not from yourself."**_

_**The man shook his head from side to side, his head in turmoil of these voices talking in his head.**_

"_**Accept the certainty."**_

"_**Confront your fear."**_

"_**That all is lost."**_

_**The man stopped with the debris, surrounding him floating in the air, but then there was a voice that was kind and caring that pierced through the darkness of the voices.**_

"_**Will I ever see you again?**_

_**The voice calmed the man down, making the objects drop down around him. Then he lifted back his hood to reveal a familiar face….He was known as the symbol of the Rebellion, the Apprentice of Darth Vader, his name was Galen Marek, also known by his former name: Starkiller. **_

_**Galen walked inside the arena to hear cheering. He looked around and approached a large doorway, he heard a squeal and suddenly a rancor was heaved beside him, unmoving and dead. He turned back to see that something bigger was coming out.**_

_**A large primitive gorilla came out slowly and Galen, in turn, dropped his cloak, revealing his new wardrobe and charged up with Force Lightning. He aimed his hands at the gorilla and launched it, making the gorilla squeal in pain and annoyance.**_

"_**Uncertain, your future is. Find yourself, you must…"**_

_**Galen ran toward the monster, taking the two lightsabers that he had holstered on his chest and activated them, making the aqua blades materialize from their prison. Then he Force jumped up to meet the gorilla's face and poised to stab its face**_

_**Somewhere in Konoha- A old comlink began to ring and Juno's voice came through the small communicator. "Naruto….it is Juno, Galen is alive." Juno's voice rang out. Naruto woke up with a start and ran through the forest to stop in front of some ruins.**_

_**He slowly uncovered the vines to reveal his old Starfighter and a droid that had shutted down to preserve its usefulness. "It is time for me to return once again….I never thought that it would be so soon. I can't believe that he is alive…Galen, where have you been?" Naruto said to himself.**_

_**Hakureisaiga- I can't believe it! All that work and I find out something shocking…what it is…it is pretty obvious. Anyway review answering time**_

_**Chewie Cookies- Yes, may he rest in peace and thanks**_

_**Rose Tiger- A lot is next**_

_**VFSNAKE- If he gets pissed off enough like a certain Hyuga boy and certain snake pedophile**_

_**NaruHina love birds- Thank you, I seriously had to replay the whole game to get the events in order**_

_**Hollow91- I could do that, but apparently that wouldn't be necessary**_

_**C im a dragon- Thanks**_

_**Animefanbren- Thanks**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Okay, I don't own Star Wars or Naruto at all….only George Lucas and Masashi Kishimoto do...even if he is pissing me off with Naruto being a wuss and Sasuke being a strong badass**_

**Chapter 4- Master and Apprentice**

Iruka said, "Okay, class, settle down…now I would go into this long speech about being a ninja and putting your lives on the line, but I am going to skip that. You will be in group of three except for one team and have a Jonin sensei over you. First, team 1: Tatsuno Ishizaki, Maki Tokitori, Kurama Kuchiki, Team 2, Takeshi Kazuhara, Seito Kazuma, Kazuya Reiki. Team 3…"

Naruto tuned out the ones that were less important until Iruka came up to Team 7, "Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ami Kurara, your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hiro, you will be with your sensei, Kurenai Yuhi. Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, you will be under the tutelage of Asuma Sarutobi. Naruto, Hinata, you two will be paired together along with your sensei Anko Mitarashi."

Naruto and Hinata both nodded and Iruka said, "Now we will take a break."

The class dismissed themselves to go outside to eat lunch and the two Jedi walked beside each other to go to the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant to eat. All was peaceful until Sasuke saw them and came up to them.

"Hey, you…" He said, approaching them slowly.

Naruto looked at him with a noodle hanging from his mouth and slurped it up before answering, "Yes, may I help you, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke replied, "Yeah, I want to know who you are."

Naruto chuckled a bit and answered, "That is simple, I am Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke said, "I mean….you claim to be from here, but yet you dress funny and seem to have unique abilities."

Naruto nodded, " That is correct, I am from here, Sasuke-san. You can ask Hokage-jiji for my birth certificate for proof. As for my dress code, I was taken away to a different land that is unreachable by any means of transport that anybody can possibly have….I can't remember how I got there because I was four years old at the time. I left when I was 10 and wandered around for two years looking for Konoha."

Sasuke said, "You don't seem that strong at all."

Naruto said, "I am and yet I am not."

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?"

Naruto said, "You're smart, Sasuke-san. You can figure it out." Naruto turned around to finish eating his ramen with Hinata while Sasuke left, thinking that Naruto along with his friend Hinata were weird and weak. They both were nothing compared to him since both of them were in the middle of the class in grades and fighting skills…..in his mind, of course.

After they ate, the two headed back along with their class to wait for their sensei…not until five minutes later, a large bundle crashed through the window. Then the banner pinned up to say the sexy sensei of Team 11, Anko Mitarashi. The lady was dressed very promiscuous with a body fishnet covering her chest to mid-thigh and tan skirt along with a matching trench coat.

"Ah, Anko-san, you are early." Iruka said, peeking from behind the banner.

"Eh, I am? Oh, well, where are my brats at?" Anko asked, looking at her students.

Iruka said, "There are Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga."

Anko thought, _"So I got the Kyuubi brat and the Hyuga girl, eh?"_ Then she said, "C'mon, you two meet me in front of Training Area 44." Then she used the Shunshin no Jutsu over to the area and Naruto along with Hinata made their way out of the room. As soon as they were out of the Academy, they used the Force to levitate them in the air and flew off to the specified area.

They found Anko with a dango stick in her mouth and she said, "Alright, I'm Anko Mitarashi, your sensei….you two were put together because of your unique talents…..you are also an assassination and interrogation squad."

Naruto said, "Okay, then so do you mind telling us about yourself?"

Anko said, "Well, my likes are dango and sweet red bean soup, my dislikes are my sensei and other things, my hobbies are eating dango and my job as an interrogator and my dream….well, I never thought of one."

Naruto said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are my friends, my student, the Hokage and life, my dislikes are my former teacher, some people who judge others for events out of their hands, traitors, and betrayal. My hobbies are meditating, training, cooking and gardening, my dream…is to make sure that my student becomes strong and to one day, settle down with a nice girl to raise a family."

Hinata said, "My name is Hinata Hyuga, my likes are my friends, my teacher, my sister and my family, my dislikes are the curse seal, the Hyuga elders and most especially my grandfather. My hobbies are pressing flowers, gardening, cooking and meditating, my dream is to become strong and abolish the curse seal in my family."

Naruto said, "Now before you say anything, Anko-sensei. I would like to say that we have powers that you can't comprehend; we are able to read minds or bend others' minds to our bidding. I know about your former sensei Orochimaru and I must ask that you refrain from calling me Kyuubi brat please. I know you don't like your nickname that the villagers gave you either. Also I sense another presence within your body."

Anko growled out, "That would be my sensei's cursed mark that he gave me."

Naruto replied, "It is a good thing that you didn't use this seal at all….it will be much easier to force the intruder out of your body."

Anko said, "Can you really do that?"

Naruto said, "Apparently your sensei's seal imprinted a piece of his consciousness into your body. Due to your resistance, you never used it at all, making the seal stop from planting any malevolent suggestions in your head."

Anko said, "Will this harm you in any way at all?"

Naruto said, "Yes, if I get killed in your mind, I will never be able to return to my body at all, but I have taken risks before and this one is no different at all."

Anko said, "Okay then….what do I have to do?"

Naruto said, "Sit Indian-style and face towards me."

Anko did as she was asked and Hinata said, "Naruto, be careful."

Naruto said, "Don't worry, I will be fine."

He sat in front of Anko and touched her forehead with two fingers. Then he closed his eyes, plunging into her mind.

**Anko's Mindscape-** Naruto appeared in Anko's mind and checked if he had got his lightsaber on his waist. The former Jinchuuriki walked around to find a young girl that looks like Anko behind a purple vein-like web with a pale man with slitted yellow eyes and long black hair.

"Oh, and who are you?" the man asked.

Naruto said, "That is none of your concern, you will soon be dead." He lifted his hands and blue lightning shot out of his hands, trapping the man in his electrical cage. Naruto used the Force to unhook his lightsaber and activated it to send it into his heart, making the man disappear in a purple haze.

The vein-like web broke and the young Anko fell to the ground. Naruto rushed over to the girl and said, "Hey, hey, time to wake up."

Anko's brown eyes flickered open and asked, "Who are you?"

The Force-sensitive answered, "A friend."

Anko asked, "Where is Orochimaru-sensei?"

Naruto answered, "He went away from a little while."

Anko said, "Why?"

Naruto said, "He had some other business to attend to."

Anko said with a sad voice, "Everyone says that to me….they just don't want to deal with me."

Naruto said, "That is because nobody understand you at all….I have experienced the same thing in my home too, Anko-san. I was hated because of something that I had no control over….just like you with your master. His actions were very bad and you just happened to be at the wrong place and the wrong time."

Anko said, "B-But…"

Naruto said, "You're not Orochimaru, Anko…you are your own person, you are Anko Mitarashi, a Jonin of Konohagakure."

Anko said, "Thank you, mister…."

Naruto said with a soft smile, "Naruto….Naruto Uzumaki."

The boy faded away in front of her eyes to the real world. Naruto opened his eyes to see Anko, who was looking at her shoulder to see that the curse mark was gone from existence.

Hinata said, "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto said, "I am fine, Hinata…that was fairly easy seeing Orochimaru that he was not expected anyone like me, more like a Yamanaka in case."

Anko said, "Thank you so much, Naruto."

The Jedi Knight said, "Happy to help you, Anko. I know the life and burden of a seal."

Anko looked at Naruto and her eyes flickered to Hinata and the Hyuga said, "I already know about the Kyuubi, Anko-sensei. He was the one who told me about a few months ago."

Anko said, "Good, that way I will be talking about it with ease….anyway your test will start tomorrow, I take it that this is quite a day."

The two Genin nodded and went to their respected homes. Naruto went inside his home and sat on his bed, and then he looked at his old comlink….the one that once belonged to Galen. _"I wonder….if he is really dead. I could have sworn that he did something before he fell, but what? I guess I will find out when I am ready for it. The Force will reveal all to us when it wants to." _The boy thought as he laid in his bed.

The next day, Naruto and Hinata met up with Anko in front of Training Area 44 and Anko said, "Okay, team, here is your test. Your test is to find me in the Forest of Death and subdue me by any means necessary. You have two hours to find me….starting now."

Anko poofed out of existence and Naruto said to Hinata, "I guess we better get started…Hinata, you are better in locating since you have the Byakugan and the Force along with it. Find Anko-sensei." Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan, searching for Anko. After a few minutes, Hinata glimpsed at Anko's chakra signature and said, "I found her….she is 1 kilometer away from here."

Naruto said, "Good, now we must be silent as possible. We will mask our signatures completely, let's go."

Hinata said, "Hai, my Master."

The two used the Force to cloak themselves from any sensor included the Hokage's Crystal Ball Jutsu. Anko sat behind a tree, waiting for them to come. "That is strange….I don't hear them at all or sense either of their chakra signatures at all, it is like they just became one with the area….one with nature, so to speak. Those kids are perfect for an assassination squad if they can do that." She thought to herself as she peeked around the tree she was hiding in.

Then a voice said, "Hello, sensei." Anko turned to see Naruto and Hinata in front of her with their lightsaber hilts. "You win…I expected you two to get here fast. You two are perfect for an assassination squad with your unique ability to mask your whole being. Nobody here can do that." Anko said, congratulating them.

Hinata said, "So we pass."

Anko nodded, "You pass, we will start off with D-Rank missions unfortunately for the first few months."

Naruto said, tilting his head to side in confusion, "What is wrong about that?"

Anko said, "There is one D-Rank mission that every ninja in Konoha fear the most…..the capture of the Daimyo's wife's cat…Tora." And so, Team 11 was born on that day. With the power of the Force and the ability to use chakra, what events will unfold before Naruto and his apprentice Hinata?

_**Hakureisaiga- I know that it is shorter than usual, but I had to get the practical crap out of the way. For now, ja ne!**_


End file.
